<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super cool teenage sleepover by Unspeakablemikey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229798">Super cool teenage sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablemikey/pseuds/Unspeakablemikey'>Unspeakablemikey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, Multi, No Smut, Omega Mako, Sleepovers, They are cool teens, They are kids dammit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablemikey/pseuds/Unspeakablemikey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra decides to have a sleepover with two of her best friends. It doesn't go as planned. (Pls just read im bad at summaries)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super cool teenage sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/gifts">DaFishi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/gifts">ThatOneGuy56</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to make and fic with omega mako for a while now and I finally got the balls to do it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guys!" Korra slammed the classroom door open and rushed to her closest friends, Asami and Mako. Asami looked up from her book and at korra to see her practically vibrating.</p>
<p>"GUYS!myparentdsaidthatitsokforthebothofyoutosleepovermyhousetonight!" Korra said without breathing. Asami and Mako share a look.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Korra took a deep breath. "My parents. Said. You guys. Can sleepover." Both Mako and Asami shriek with excitement. Not having many friends, the two have never been to a sleepover before.</p>
<p>"I'LL BRING SNACKS!"</p>
<p>"AND I'LL BRING SOME MOVIES!"</p>
<p>Korra looked at her friends pouting."guys we are teenagers now. We need to have a super cool teenage party. No more Disney movies-" </p>
<p>"Aww" Mako whined lowering his head.</p>
<p>"And no more warheads Asami. Ginger says that they are lame and change your tongue color permanently."</p>
<p>Asami gasped and quickly covered her mouth. Could they really do that? She had never knew but Ginger said it did and Ginger is the smartest girl in class. </p>
<p>"If this sleep over is going to be good we are going to need cool snacks like takis or hot cheetos and rated pg-13 movies at least! I'll handle the rest." Korra said with a devilish smirk. Mako and Asami exchanged looks. Neither of them were old enough to own anything pg-13. Hell, they were only 12! And both Asami and Mako knew Korra couldn't eat anything spicy. She would start sweating before swallowing the first chip.</p>
<p>After school, Mako and Asami arrived at Korra's house at about the same time. For movies, Mako had brought both Deadpool 1 and 2. And for snacks, Asami had brought 10 family sized bags of hot cheetos and takis.</p>
<p>"This is great you guys! Quick, we have to sneak all of this in my room before my parents see it. Also I have a suprise for you guys."</p>
<p>The trio walk into Korra's room to see a bulge under her bed. " Korra whats that?" Mako said pointing at the bed. Korra only laughed like a mad man and shook her head. </p>
<p>"What the heck? Korra please stop you're scaring M-Mako" Asami said gesturing to a stock still Mako. Korra then pulled the blanket clean off the bed, exposing the box on the bed.</p>
<p>" I have done what no 12 year old has ever done before. Aunt Kya bought me CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY." The two children look at the box with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Asami sniffs. " Its beautiful." </p>
<p>Korra nods. "Yes it is. And we are going to play it while watching Deadpool and eating spicy snacks!"</p>
<p>* 1 hour later *</p>
<p>"I don't... get it?" Mako said flipping the card back and forth.</p>
<p>Asami rolled her eyes. " let me see. 'What will always get you laid?' 'Necrophillia'... I don't get it either."</p>
<p>"SHHH! this is the best part! Deadpool is shoving his balls in peoples faces!" Korra says kicking her feet back in forth.</p>
<p>Mako started to breath heavily. " these chips are so hot. My insides feel like they're on fire." Mako fell to the ground, holding his stomach and groaning. Korra and Asami quickly snap their heads over towards him but soon collapse as well.</p>
<p>"What the hell!?" Asami said, clutching her stomach.</p>
<p>Korra grabbed on to her crotch looking over at Mako. "You smell really good right now." </p>
<p>Asami quickly nodded " yeah. He smells like smores." </p>
<p>Mako made a gagging noise. " Ew. I hate smores. They're too- wait guys?" </p>
<p>Both Korra and Asami take Mako and lay him down on the bed and then take thier spots next to him cuddling each other for warmth. Mako became super flustered because of this. He tried to wiggle out but then realized the two were already asleep. 'Why fight it?' He thought, snuggling back in between the two newly found alphas.</p>
<p>Not too much later, Senna got a whiff of an omega in heat, and two alphas rutting. " Oh no Tonraq, the kids!" Tonraq got up with a huge grin on his face.</p>
<p>"Time to see what my baby girl came out to be!" Both parents rushed to see the two female alphas purring against the male omega in the middle.</p>
<p>Senna let out a sigh of relief while Tonraq only chuckled. " Thats my girl." He said with pride.</p>
<p>Senna only shook her head and turned around to see chips everywhere, inappropriate cards littered all over the carpet, and a superhero in a very odd position on another man's head. All Tonraq did was hold back a laugh while Senna scolded him.</p>
<p>Senna was about to let Korra have it, until she looked at the three kids cuddled up on the bed. Feeling defeated Senna sighed " We can ground her when she wakes up." Tonraq nods as they leave the trio alone to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't mind me i'm just living out my old pre teen dreams.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>